Angel Capitulo 2
by Lunatica-Lennon
Summary: El segundo Capitulo ¡Please Reviews!


Capitulo 2  
  
Oigo tu voz resonar en las paredes de mi habitación, sueño contigo a menudo, fuiste tan importante para mí, que aun me duele tu muerte, eres mi ángel que me cuida por las noches, no sabes cuanto daría por tenerte a mi lado...  
  
- ¡¿Por qué él tiene que estar vivo mientras tú estas muerto?!-grito con rabia  
  
No soporto mas la tristeza, odio y amo a la vez a Sirius, lo odio por haberte apartado de mi lado cuando mas te necesitaba y lo amo por que me dio un apoyo moral y físico, me sentía tan solo y desolado, apenas nos conocíamos, yo tenia tantos deseos de que nuestra relación siguiera adelante, que fuéramos algo mas que unos simples novios...  
  
- ¿Remus?-llama una voz a mi puerta  
  
- ¿Qué deseas Severus?-pregunto lentamente  
  
- Albus quiere verte en su despacho-me dijo Severus con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro- Te tiene una sorpresa...  
  
- No estoy de humor-dije mientras me dejaba caer en la silla- Lo veré luego...  
  
- Como desees, pero te aseguro que él no querrá esperarte tanto tiempo...  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?-pregunto, me levanto de la silla para mirarle, pero se ha ido...  
  
Por alguna extraña razón salgo corriendo por detrás suyo, el corazón me late como loco y parece que se saldrá de mi pecho, llego hasta la gárgola y Severus grita emocionado la contraseña, subo las escaleras mágicas de tres en tres y al abrir la puerta casi me desmayo...  
  
- Hola-me saluda con esa voz cansada con la que yo le recordaba...  
  
No lo puedo evitar y suelto un grito de alegría, me arrodillo a la silla en donde él se encontraba sentado, le sonrió y con una mano le acaricio una mejilla, Albus le hace señas a Severus para que nos dejen solos, Severus desiste puesto que le gustaría estar mas tiempo con su amigo, pero sale de todos modos, cuando nos dejan solos no puedo evitar decir...  
  
- Esto me parece un sueño...  
  
- No es un sueño-me susurra mirándome con esos enormes ojos azules- ¿Esto te parece un sueño?  
  
Siento sus labios pegados a los míos, me encantaban esos labios, esa boca, el muchacho de los ojos azules y piel pálida me dirige una ultima mirada, es un sueño me digo cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos me doy cuenta de la triste realidad, era en verdad un sueño, un sueño que solo me lastimaba mas cada día, no podía seguir soñando con él, con Harry...  
  
Las lagrimas caen como un torrente de lluvia por mi rostro, a Harry le gustaba la lluvia, le encantaba que paseáramos bajo ella durante la noche, ¡Mierda Lupin!, deja de soñar con alguien que no volverá nunca, los muertos no vuelven y mucho menos un muchacho que murió hace mas de diecisiete años, lo que daría por volver a escuchar su voz reprendiéndome....me levanto de la cama solo por que tengo deberes que hacer, si no por mi, me quedaría todo el día en la cama llorando...  
  
- Hoy Harry cumpliría treinta y cinco años ¿no?-fue la pregunta de Tonks, como si ella lo hubiera conocido personalmente  
  
- Si-digo con frialdad  
  
- No te entristezcas mas Remus-dice Tonks mientras me pone una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo- Veras que pronto encontraras a alguien...  
  
Sonrió ligeramente, no quiero que se de cuenta de cuan deprimido me encuentro, hoy iremos a recoger a Harry a su casa, Sirius permanece sentado al fondo de la sala, mirando al infinito...  
  
- ¿Me odias a un por la muerte de Ryddle?-me pregunta, sus ojos azul marino se encuentran con los míos...  
  
No tengo palabras para contestarle, aunque en mi mente volaban un montón de cosas que quería decirle con respecto a eso, trague saliva y dije mirándolo con ¿odio? - Fuiste un tonto al llevar a Harry y a Severus al Sauce esa noche-fueron mis únicas palabras  
  
- Eso lo deja claro Moony-dijo Sirius evitando mirarme- Aun me odias...  
  
Me molesto que me llamara Moony en ese momento, me cubrí con la capucha y Salí de la sala, Tonks niega algo con la cabeza y Moody me mira con las cejas arqueadas...  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres viajar hasta Privet Drive Lupin?  
  
- Muy seguro Alastor-digo- No quiero estar en esta casa...  
  
Sirius que estaba asomado para observarnos salir gimió de tristeza, ¿Por qué me estaba comportando de esta manera?, ¿acaso sería por que hoy, hace diecinueve años, había muerto Harry a manos mías?...  
  
- A la izquierda-grito Moody...  
  
Gire el mango de la escoba hacia al izquierda, en mi mente resonaban esas palabras que Harry me había dicho antes de morir aquella noche en la cama de la enfermería...  
  
- Lo siento tanto-sollozaba en su cama- Yo...  
  
- Hubiera dado lo que sea por estar mas tiempo a tu lado Remus-me dijo Harry con voz cansada- Me hubiera encantado estar contigo durante tus transformaciones...  
  
- Pero Harry-balbucee- No quiero que tu seas un hombre lobo, te condene a una maldición...  
  
- No puedes arreglar las cosas-me reprendió, en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa- Ahora dame un beso y déjame morir...  
  
- Harry-exclame llorando...  
  
- ¡Lupin!-me gritaron...  
  
Caía de la escoba, no me importaba caer y morir, eso era lo que mas deseaba, el viento azotaba mis mejillas y cerré los ojos con fuerza, por fin mi sufrimiento terminaría, quizás ahora estaría donde James, Lily y por supuesto Harry...  
  
- A Harry le hubiera gustado que vivieras mas-me dijo una voz fría, abrí los ojos, era Severus y me sonreía- Vamos no termines con tu vida de esta manera...  
  
Me monto sobre su escoba y nos elevamos, me abrace a su cintura y seguí llorando...  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Harry permanecía sentado en aquel rincón de la biblioteca, Remus lo había citado ahí, había dicho que era urgente, estaba preocupado, el Gryffindor apareció con una sonrisa radiante, pero se desvaneció al ver las marcas en el rostro de Harry...  
  
- No me dirás que...  
  
- No puedo dejar de ir-dijo Harry, su voz no era la misma, era cansada y llena de tristeza- Vendría a buscarme él mismo al castillo y provocaría una oleada de asesinatos...No quiero eso...  
  
- Pero Harry-le reprocho Remus mientras observaba los moretones en el rostro de su amigo- ¿Qué tanto te hace que quedas de esta manera?  
  
- Cosas inimaginables-susurro Harry mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos del Gryffindor- Como quisiera que todo esto terminara Remus...  
  
- No te preocupes Harry-murmuro Remus mientras lo abrazaba- Veras que todo terminara algún día...tu padre caerá...  
  
- Eso espero Remus-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos- Eso espero...  
  
Sirius Black los observaba desde lejos rabioso, sería difícil ponerle una trampa a Harry, en especial si él sabía sobre la licantropía de Remus...Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente...  
  
- Oye Snivellius-llamo con suavidad al Slytherin que se comía con los ojos un libro de pociones  
  
- No estoy de humor para aguantarte Black-siseo Severus sin mirarlo  
  
- Mm bueno...yo que quería aclararte a donde va tu amado Ryddle por las noches de luna llena-dijo Sirius con sutileza  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
- ¿Quieres saber a donde va Ryddle?-Severus asintió- Bien, mañana será luna llena, Ryddle se va a dirigir al Sauce Boxeador...  
  
Severus mientras escuchaba lo que decía Sirius miraba a Harry y a Remus, el Slytherin de los ojos azules sonreía sonrojado y se dejaba besar por el Gryffindor...  
  
- Bien Black, mañana iré sin duda al Sauce-dijo Severus mientras guardaba su libro y abandonaba la biblioteca...  
  
Harry se cubrió con la capa y se puso un gorro de colores (Regalo de Remus en navidad) en la cabeza y se puso los guantes, nevaba con fuerza, se lamentaba al no poder ser un animago y acompañar a Remus cada noche de luna llena, con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero de cuarto, Severus, abrió la puerta y salio, de inmediato Severus despego un ojo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se levanto de inmediato, ya estaba vestido y salio de inmediato detrás de Harry...  
  
- Pronto el idiota de Ryddle dejara de perseguir a mi Remus después de este susto-se dijo Sirius mientras correteaba al hombre lobo y al ciervo...  
  
Severus no podía creerlo, ante sus ojos se erguía un hombre lobo, soltó un grito agudo, Harry giro sobre si mismo y lo miro, corrió hasta él y lo empujo, el hombre lobo se lanzo sobre el Slytherin que no hacia nada por detenerlo, el ciervo se levanto sobre dos patas y ahuyento al hombre lobo, el enorme perro negro troto hasta ellos asustado...  
  
- ¿Harry estas bien?-preguntaba James mientras se inclinaba sobre él  
  
- Severus-balbuceo Harry cerrando los ojos- ¿Esta bien? - ¡Harry!-grito Severus acercándose  
  
El muchacho de los ojos azules estaba entre las hojas, tenía un zarpazo marcado en el hombro izquierdo, sangraba con profundidad, el perro se transformo en un muchacho horrorizado por lo que había hecho...  
  
- ¡Ve a la enfermería Severus!-grito James mientras se cargaba a los hombros a Harry  
  
- Llama a alguien-grito Sirius asustado...  
  
- Suéltenme-dijo Harry mientras trataba de caminar- Yo puedo solo...no es tan grave...  
  
- ¿Bromeas?-pregunto Severus, se lo cargo a los hombros- Vamos Moonlight ni siquiera te puedes quedar en pie...deja que te ayude amigo...  
  
- Ve por Dumbledore Sirius-dijo James alarmado- Yo los acompañare a la enfermería...  
  
- Si de acuerdo...  
  
Remus Lupin abrió lentamente los ojos en la enfermería, Harry estaba acostado a la cama continua, Severus se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva sobre su cama...  
  
- No, tú no Harry-escucho que decía Severus- No me dejes...  
  
- No los voy a dejar solos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa...su labios temblaron y comenzó a toser...  
  
Severus le extendió una palanga y Harry vomito sangre, Remus se quiso levantar de su cama y pedir a gritos una explicación, pero James le detuvo con una mano, le miro desconcertado y su amigo soltó un suspiro...  
  
- Supongo que querrás saber que sucedió...  
  
- Si-dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar a Harry  
  
- Bueno pues, te lo diré sin rodeos, Harry y Severus te siguieron hasta el sauce, y bueno, te lanzaste sobre Snape y Harry lo salvo, siendo herido por ti-dijo James en voz baja...  
  
- No me dirás que él...  
  
- Si, el zarpaso fue lo suficientemente mortal como para traspasarle la licantropía-dijo James evitando mirar a su amigo- Esta perdiendo mucha sangre...  
  
- Oh dios santo-dijo Remus- Harry ¿Qué te he hecho?  
  
- ¡Madame Pomfrey1-grito Severus tratando de acostar a Harry de nuevo en la cama...  
  
Remus vio como los ojos de Harry, azules y brillantes tomaban un color metálico, se volvían más grandes y azules que nunca, se asusto y sintiéndose un gusano evito mirarlo, todo era por culpa de él, ahora Harry le odiaría...  
  
- Dale de beber esto-dijo la enfermera entregándole un frasco a Severus- Con esta nevada tengo muchos pacientes...  
  
La mañana se paso rápido entre idas y llegadas, varios profesores habían ido a ver a Harry y a Remus le llevaban los deberes, el Gryffindor no dejaba de sentirse mal y evitaba mirar al Slytherin que se desangraba cada vez que intentaba girarse para la cama de Remus...La tarde llego, pero no parecieron darse cuenta puesto que el cielo seguía igual de nublado y seguía nevando con intensidad...  
  
- ¿Remus?-llamo Harry al Gryffindor  
  
Remus lo ignoro y seguio leyendo el libro de transformaciones de séptimo, tenía unas ganas enormes de lanzarse a los brazos de Harry y pedirle disculpas, pero tenia que aguantarse esas ganas, no quería seguir perjudicando a Harry...  
  
- No me salgas con eso Remus Lupin-le regaño Harry con voz divertida- Sabes que algún día me tienes que mirar a los ojos...Ya no estas solo...  
  
- Madame Pomfrey te dijo que quería que permanecieras quieto-dijo Remus con voz ronca, giro la cabeza para mirarlo, Harry tenia el cabello corto, la enfermera se había desecho de las rastas que consideraba antihigiénicas...  
  
- ¿crees que me puede impedir que haga esto?-pregunto Harry levantándose de la cama...  
  
- Harry-le miro Remus asombrado  
  
Continuara....Please Reviews 


End file.
